Bowtruckle
|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real)}} The Bowtruckle was a hand-sized, insect-eating, tree dwelling magical beast with long sharp fingers (two on each hand), brown eyes, and a general appearance of a flat-faced stick figure made of bark and twigs, which served well as camouflage in its natural habitat. They were immensely difficult to spot. Description The Bowtruckle could be found in western England, southern Germany, and certain Scandinavian forests. A Bowtruckle served as a tree guardian for its home tree, which was usually a tree whose wood was of wand quality (such as a Wiggentree). The twig-like fingers were well adapted for digging out wood lice in trees and can also be used as a weapon against a foe when aimed at the eyes. It was generally a peaceful creature, but it may attempt to gouge out an attacker's eyes if anything threatened its tree or itself, and is adept at dodging most types of charms. In order to take leaves or wood from a Bowtruckle's tree one would have to offer it wood lice or fairy eggs as a distraction. A group of Bowtruckles was called a branch.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Extended Featurette - Behind the Magic History Newt Scamander kept a branch of Bowtruckles in his suitcase by December 1926. During the 1987–1988 school year, Bowtruckles were studied by fourth year Care of Magical Creatures students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, taught by Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, who described them to be slipperier than Frog Spawn Soap. One of the Bowtruckles was named by Jacob's sibling, and was named either Jacob, Barnaby Junior or Newt, after a person of the same name. Bowtruckles were studied by fifth year Care of Magical Creatures students at Hogwarts during 1995–1996 school year, taught by substitute Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank. In the 21st century, a branch of bowtruckles was unleashed as a Confoundable by the Calamity and had to be dealt with by the Statute of Secrecy Task Force and returned to the Black Forest in Germany. Etymology The word "bow" was an old Scottish dialect means "dwelling," and "truckle" means "limb of tree" in old English dialect. This means "to take a subordinate position." Behind the scenes *It is unknown why Bowtruckles are classified as harmless given their aggression when their home tree or themselves are threatened. *The Bowtruckle's use in lock-picking may be inspired by the rashnovik plant, a magical herb in Slavic mythology said to be able to unlock or uncover anything that is locked or closed regardless of size, material, or key. They were notoriously difficult or even impossible to find and identify, and could only be found by chthonic animals like snakes, tortoises, or hedgehogs. *In the [[Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (PC, Mac)|PC version of Chamber of Secrets]], Bowtruckles appear as enemies, whose offensive consists of throwing pieces of wood. Harry can cast Diffindo at them to defeat them, which earns him a piece of Wiggentree bark, one of the two ingredients in the Wiggenweld Potion. Unfortunately, due to the absence of enemies dropping Flobberworm Mucus upon defeat, this does tend to offset the player's balance of ingredients rather heavily. **The pieces of wood thrown by them to hurt the player is actually Wiggentree bark. **They are also much larger and evil-looking in this appearance. *In the [[Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (GBA)|GBA version of Goblet of Fire]], they appear as enemies. When a player goes near a tree they live in, they can throw pieces of wood at him or her. To defeat them, the player has to cast the Confundus Charm at them. *In , Bowtruckles help build wooden ladders in the Forbidden Forest. *In , Rubeus Hagrid commented to Harry Potter that "I brought you here sixteen years ago when you were no bigger than a bowtruckle." *At Comic-Con 2016, Eddie Redmayne choose a Bowtruckle Newt Scamander calls "Pickett" as his favourite beast in .Facebook live chat Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * [http://ew.com/movies/2017/12/13/fantastic-beasts-crimes-grindelwald-niffler/ Fantastic Beasts star reveals which creatures return in sequel] on EW.com * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Bowtruckle de2:Bowtruckle es:Bowtruckle fi:Bowtruckle fr:Botruc it:Bowtruckle ja:ボウトラックル nl:Boomtrul no:Tretryting pl:Nieśmiałek pt-br:Tronquilho ru:Лукотрус sv:Bowtruckle zh:护树罗锅 Category:Beast Chocolate Frog Cards Bowtruckles Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Creatures from England Category:Creatures from Germany Category:Creatures from Scandinavia Category:Folio Bruti entries